vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Composite Elemental (D
Summary Elementals are beings created purely out of one element, or a combination of elements. They are sometimes called to servitude under powerful magic users, though they are intelligent. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, ranges from 9-B to 7-A, strongest are at least 5-C Name: Elemental Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: None Age: Varies Classification: Elemental Beings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Vacuum Manipulation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Dimensional Travel, Intangibility, Invulnerability to Poison, Sleep, Paralysis, and Stunning, Body Control, Magic, Resistance to Physical Damage Attack Potency: Varies, ranges from Wall level (The weakest elementals are comparable to beings who can cast Burning Hands) to Mountain level (Certain elementals are described as being the size of mountains and capable of collapsing huge cave systems), strongest are at least Moon level (Comparable to beings who used the Demon Weave to cover the world in impregnable darkness) Speed: At least Subsonic, at most Subsonic+ (Based on this) Lifting Strength: Top tiers are at least Class K (Capable of lifting 121,900kg) to Class T (Based on sheer size) Striking Strength: Varies from Class KJ to Class EJ, up to Class NJ+ with elemental abilities Durability: Varies from Wall level to Moon level Stamina: Potentially limitless, although much lower when confronted with an opposing elements Range: Hundreds of meters with physical strikes at most Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At most, Extraordinary Genius, vastly above most high-ranked spellcasters Weaknesses: Opposing elements (For example, Radiance Elementals are weak to Darkness, and Fire elementals are weak to Water, and Ice elementals are weak to Fire elementals) Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Whirlwind: Air elementals are capable of transforming their bodies into whirlwinds up to 8 stories tall that ravages the area, and knocks things out of the air * Earthquake: Earth elementals can cripple the Earth around them and cause massive vibrations * Firestorm: Fire elementals can ignite the air around them into a hellish blaze * Vortex: Water elementals can create a raging whirlpool with their bodies, up to the same volumes of their Air elemental compatriots * Reformation: Necromentals can form their bodies out of the fallen parts of their fellow Elementals * Rewind: Nature Elementals can alter large areas of land by transforming it into the state it was in prior to humanoid interaction; this destroys all aspects of humanoids, including any human life, cities, etc, in an area of one mile radius. * Dissipate: Certain elementals such as Smoke and Shadow and Air elementals can cause their bodies to dissipate into "thin air"- although they are still there, they are intangible to all but magical weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lava Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Composite Characters